Description of the Prior Art
Rotors, particularly those which comprise part of a gas turbine engine, can be prone to operational problems which are due to vibration. Typically such vibration is caused by rotor imbalance. The conventional solution to such imbalance is to apply small balance weights to the rotor. The balance weights are normally attached to a carrier, usually in the form of a ring or other framework, which is in turn attached to the rotor. Since the carrier serves no other function than to carry the balance weights, it provides undesirable extra weight for the rotor to carry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotor which is balanced without the use of such a carrier.